


stones around the sun

by fullsunsunflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Happy, M/M, Mark Lee is whipped, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, donghyuck is the sun, doyoung gets pushed, he's so beautiful, markhyuck, nct - Freeform, soft, taeyong and doyoung are only mentioned, they're in love, uwu, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunsunflower/pseuds/fullsunsunflower
Summary: we are only stones around the sun~in which mark does his favorite thing: staring at donghyuck





	stones around the sun

**Author's Note:**

> i love boyfriends

stones around the sun

 

mark found it incredible; how someone could be so bright, shining like no other star in the sky. how someone could light up a room with simply the blessing of their presence. with a smile beaming so luminously, stealing breaths so effortlessly, something mark found endearing, leaving him craving for more. there weren’t enough stars in the galaxy to compete with donghyuck. mark still can’t comprehend how the most beautiful boy in the world was brought into his life, into his heart. the thought alone makes mark squeeze his arms tighter around the younger as he slept, head resting gently in the crevice of mark’s neck and shoulder. he swears he could stay like this forever. but the rays of sun peaking insistently through the curtains of their shared bedroom crushes his dream as donghyuck stirs slightly. mark can’t look away. the morning sunshine creating a honey-like glow on the young boy’s face and god is he beautiful. mark resists the urge to run his thumb across donghyuck’s cheek, fearing he’d wake the sleepy beauty. so, he settles for taking the boy in with his curious eyes.

 

he begins at the tip of his head, just on his hairline, running his eyes across the smooth forehead that seems to be the perfect size, not too big nor too small. then down to his eyebrows, perfectly combed and full. he scans over his eyelids and lashes, which flutter as he sleeps, and oh how he wishes to stare into those big doe eyes every second of every day. he follows the slope of his nose and mark wants nothing more than to poke it. his cheeks that have gotten slightly slimmer hold the most beautiful little moles. mark makes a mental note to scold donghyuck about eating later. and finally, he gets to his lips. plump and full, so smooth and pretty. mark is in awe. this has to be his favorite pastime; just basking in the presence of his lover, thanking god every day for giving him such a gift.

 

“you’re staring.”

 

the voice comes as a surprise to mark and he is dumbfounded, trying to come up with an excuse. donghyuck’s eyes open slightly, a teasing smile forming on his lips. mark’s eyes are wide in shock, trying to figure out how long donghyuck has been awake, let alone how he knew he was staring at him.

 

“it’s okay. you’re allowed to,” donghyuck chuckles slightly.

 

his smile softens as he presses himself closer to the flustered boy, kissing his neck gently. mark lets out a laugh of disbelief, reciprocating donghyuck’s actions and holding him closer. they lay like this for a while, a peaceful silence washing over them. the sounds of their breaths are enough to lure both boys back to sleep, but it’s almost 8:30am and they know if they’re late to practice again, taeyong will have both of their heads.

 

“we have to get up, hyuck.”

 

a whine comes from the smaller boy in resistance, not wanting to leave the habitat he has created for himself.

 

“mmm don’t wanna,” he recoils, voice muffled slightly as his face is pressed into mark’s neck.

 

the feeling of his breath against his skin makes mark’s insides shake, a chill running down his spine, and goosebumps arising across his body. he too wishes to stay like this all day, doing nothing but holding one another and sharing sweet kisses. but the sound of the members running around outside their door, in a rush to get ready makes him release his hold on the younger. another whine emits from donghyuck and as mark gives his forehead a peck and slides off the bed, donghyuck pulls the most irresistible puppy eyes and grabby hands that mark has ever had the pleasure of witnessing. mark shakes his head and chuckles.

 

“c’mon, hyuck. if we don’t get ready, we’ll be late. and if we’re late, that means we have to stay longer. and if we stay longer, that means less time to come home and cuddle. do you really want that?”

 

mark’s tone is playful and a laugh bubbles up his throat as donghyuck throws the covers off of himself and jumps out of bed so quickly he has to place his hands on the dresser to steady himself. he looks over to mark in disbelief.

 

“well, what in the world are you still standing there for? get ready, mark! we have to hurry!”

 

with that, donghyuck is running out the door in search for a quick breakfast and an unoccupied bathroom, bumping into doyoung who was walking past their room, nearly sending him into the wall.

 

mark chuckles to himself as he starts to search for his outfit for the day. in the distance, he can hear donghyuck yelling at yuta to “GET OUT OF THE WAY! I NEED TO EAT RIGHT NOW! HURRY I DON’T HAVE MUCH TIME!” his heart swells and the release of the butterflies in his stomach has him giggling at the sensation.

 

later than night, after both boys have showered and prepared to wind down for the day, they find themselves wrapped tightly in each other’s arms. foreheads are pressed together, and their eyes say it all. the love they share for one another is unmatchable. neither boy understood what they did in the past life to deserve one another. they never questioned it, though. they were just happy to fall asleep and wake up to each other every day, never taking this opportunity for granted.

 

as donghyuck’s eyes closed and his breath began to settle, coming to a slow, steady pace, mark repeated his actions from that morning. taking in every aspect of his boyfriend’s face, never missing a single inch. he smiled in adoration. the feeling in his chest returned and he’d never been more grateful. this was donghyuck’s world, and he was more than thrilled to be living in it.

**Author's Note:**

> clearly i'm a sucker for soft markhyuck <3  
> if this sucks i sincerely apologize i wrote this while i was in my feels


End file.
